Pain
by Twisted Nic
Summary: What happens when Minerva finds out something about Hermione... and what secrets does Minerva have. Dark fic. Relationship. Don't like those two in a relationship, please don't read. Read warnings in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Pain. Song fic. Song by Three Days Grace. Potterverse belongs to the greatest writer of our time.

Dark fic. Cutting, BDSM, sex eventually. Don't like, don't read, duh.

All mistakes are my own... please, please tell me if there is one, I don't care if it's just a comma, or a wrong word.. aka, then, than... i always screw those two up. This is my first HG/MM story. Tell me what you'd like to see, give me ideas. It'll help me figure out where the hell this story is going.

It was three months into the new school year and Minerva had been watching Hermione closely. The young woman had returned after the war, asking to come back and do her NEWT year. Minerva agreed and even gave her the Gryffindor Head Girl quarters since the Head Girl this year was in Ravenclaw. The young woman had lost a lot in the war. Ron dying at the hands of Bellatrix before Molly killed her. Even so, she had expected that once back in school the girl would revert back to her eager studious self. But it seemed as though things would only get worse for her.

Hermione still refused to raise her hand, and when called upon for an answer her reply was spoken through angry gritted teeth. It wasn't till a moment ago, when Minerva was wondering around the room checking on everyones transfigurations that she became upset. The girl smelt of infection. And she had a good idea of what the cause was. Moving back to the head of the room she dismissed the class and with a quick "Miss Granger please stay for a moment." The students left and she used her wand to quickly close the door before going over to the young woman, pulling out Hermiones chair and pulling her robe sleeve up. Seeing the deep cuts, and the infected site she narrowed her eyes at the witch.

Hermione tried to pull her arm away, only to have herself tugged to her feet and practically dragged behind Minerva into her personal rooms, where she was deposited upon the sofa. The older witch quickly leaving the room. It wasn't said, but Hermione knew she was to stay put. Pulling down her robe sleeve and sitting on her hands she waited to see what her once mentor planned on saying. Not that it made a difference. No one could make her stop.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Minerva came out of the other room, bottle in hand. Seeing the girl sitting on her hands she gave her one look and Hermione sat the injured hand on her lap, pulling up the robe sleeve. Coming over to sit beside her she started using a salve on the infection. Hermione couldn't understand why she hadn't said a word yet. She didn't understand how Minerva even knew. Finally tired of the silence she quietly asked. "How did you know?"

The moving hand stilled. "I could smell the infection on you. One of the joys of my animagus. Why did you do it?"

Hermione looked at her for a second. She'd always thought the woman was beautiful, but she looked like some kind of dark angel right now. Full of anger, yet taking care of her. Minerva resumed attending to the many cuts. Taking a deep breath Hermione decided to just tell her the truth, she was of age, there wasn't a thing the woman could do to her. "I'm numb, inside, all the time. I just wanted to feel, for just a moment, something."

Minerva chose her words carefully, she didn't want to scare the girl away, but she knew what she wanted to do, but not just yet. "You can't be doing this, it's not safe. You could've ended up with blood poisoning. This will have to stop."

She finished cleaning up the wounds, grabbing her wand she began speaking softly, knitting the skin back together, leaving it unblemished where angry red and black lines had been. Her hand staying on the arm.

Hermione tried again to take her arm away from her, but Minerva held strong. "You can't do anything about this, i'm of age, I have no guardians. Just leave me be. I'll do better at keeping them clean, it's the only way to feel. Ginny's with Harry and I couldn't save Ron and you cannot save me!"

Minerva narrowed her eyes. _Ginny and Harry? I thought she and Ronald..._Coming back to the point at hand she asked. "So nothing I say is going to stop you?"

"No, I have to be able to feel something, I can't handle life without this, I don't want to do it without that pain."

The older woman knew that look, knew she meant what she said. With a voice as smooth as silk she asked "What about an alternative way to feel?"

The young witch looked up at her quizzically.

"Do you trust me?"

Hermione had to think on that for a moment, she hated the idea of trust. Trust got you hurt, trust broke your heart. But looking at the older woman, she found that she still did indeed trust her. "Yes, more so than anyone."

A weird grin spread across the older woman's face. "Good" Standing she grabbed the youngers hand and gently brought her to her bedroom.

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

"Professor?"

"Quiet, you said you trust me, now trust me. I'm going to give you a way to feel. Remove your shoes and outer robe and lay down on your stomach on the bed."

Hermione wasn't sure what to think, but she did trust the older witch, and followed the instructions. If Minerva could offer her a way to feel, then why not try it.

Minerva was looking over the young woman. She extinguished all but a few candles and it cast an eerie glow about the room.

"I'm going to bind your arms and legs in place, and then i'm going to spell your clothes away."

Hermione didn't make a move and so Minerva cast the simple charms. She looked the young woman's body over. Thinking she decided that if she was going to do this, she was going to at least try and enjoy it. Hermione had pale skin, and she was far too skinny, but her bum was very lovely. And she couldn't wait to see it turn a nice shade of red. The curls in her no longer bushy hair fell about her back in lovely ringlets. Yes Minerva was going to enjoy this.

Hermione still wasn't sure what was going on, but truth be told, she really didn't care.

Minerva went to her closet, choosing the right tool for the job. Deciding on a leather strap that was about an inch wide she came back around the bed to the girl. In a low seductive voice she started to talk to Hermione. "I'm going to help you feel the pain you need, it will be controlled. I won't harm you in a permanent way. "

Hermione looked into the green eyes searching for something, anything that would make sense to her, she saw a small glimmer of something, but not knowing what she closed her own eyes and gave a nod.

"Good, now I'm going to only swat you ten times for your first session and we'll talk afterwards. I'm going to begin now."

Hermione almost laughed. _Swatting, yeah like that's going to really help. _The first strike taking her breath away. _Well that is nothing like I used to feel._ The second and third felt about the same, just in different areas. Then the fourth came a bit stronger, as did the fifth and sixth. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. It was painful, and even as the seventh stroke landed she smiled as the tears fell over. The last three making the tears come harder and she felt her restraints loosen. A blanket dragged up over her. The bed dipped near her head and she felt strong arms gathering her.

Soft whispers issued into her ear. "You did very well Hermione. I'm very proud of how you have handled all this"

For some reason Hermione felt pride raise up in her. Her hair was being stroked as she started to calm down, her bum was very sore, but it was a good sore. Minerva put a finger under her chin to raise the brave young woman's eyes to her own. "Thank you for trusting me. Do you think you can talk, would you like some water?"

Hermione nodded, and within seconds a cool glass was being pressed to her lips. "Thank you."

Minerva gave her a tissue and Hermione started taking in her surroundings. The older witch had rid herself of her outer robe and had on a button down white shirt and black pants, what surprised her was that the infamous bun was down as well and her hair was long, with big curls in it, from being in the bun. Hermione felt a blush rise up, seeing her like that, so at ease gave her stomach a bit of a flutter. She pushed it down and away, the blush going along with the moment of feeling.

Feeling the younger woman stiffen, Minerva started running her fingers up and down her back, getting her to relax again. "Ronald?"

Hermione looked into those green eyes, trying to decide what to tell her. "No... not Ron... never Ron... however I do not wish to discuss that right now. I would like to ask if you do this, whatever this was, with other students?"

"First of all, I don't see you as a student, I haven't for a while now. Not after what you've been through. And no, i don't do this with students. As to what _this_ is. It's a lifestyle. I have a few books on it if you'd like to read them you can do so here, in my chambers, but they cannot leave my rooms. But i'd like to know if this will be a suitable alternative to the cutting?"

Hermione took her bottom lip between her teeth, really thinking on it. The pain had been good enough to make her cry. "Yes, for now at least."

"Alright. We have a lot to discuss, but first i'd like you to become more familiar with this lifestyle and set up a few rules." Stroking the long hair she asked "Are you ok for me to move?"

Hermione realizing she was very naked, more or less cuddling with her Professor quickly moved her blanket covered self off of the older witch only to be reminded of her sore bottom. Minerva looked her over once before nodding and going to her closet again. Grabbing out two books, one on being a sub, switch, or Dom/Domme, the other a catalog on all the different toys. "These will both help you, there are a couple of questionnaires in there that i'd like you to do. If you have any questions please ask me. If you'd like to look them over a bit, i'll go see about getting us both some dinner since we missed it. I'll be out in the sitting area whenever you want to come out."

The young witch gladly took the books. Reading over the first page she saw that the lifestyle was one of BDSM. Flipping through the book she took in a bunch of words... _submissive_, _erotic behavior, roles, humiliation, kink, pain, top, collar, safe word. _ She'd need to start from the beginning to understand this. Grabbing the other book... one that looked like a wizarding catalogue, so had moving pictures, she flipped through it... what she saw gave her butterflies. Women and men tied up, being spanked with different things, some of them had faces of ecstasy about them. Realising this wasn't just about pain, but that it could be about sex as well made her mind fill with images of her and ginny. And she shut the book at once. Getting up she looked around for her clothes, finding them folded on a chair, she slowly put them on, deciding to tuck her knickers in a pocket, because her bum was indeed sore. She made her way out to the open room to find Minerva dishing out food to two plates. "I can fix my own plate thank you very much professor."

"I know you are able to, however you are underweight, and if we are to continue down this road, you eating right, will be a part of the agreement." Smiling she added "And when we are in this room you will call me Minerva, and when we are in session you will address me as..."

She thought on it a moment, she didn't want to be her Mistress, at least not yet anyway, but hearing the young woman say Professor could be fun for her. "Professor, is that understood?"

Hermione was not happy about the food, but the pain had been good, so she agreed. Sitting down somewhat sideways so as to not put too much pressure on her sore arse, she took up her fork and started eating. Minerva having already started.

"You said that you don't do this with students, but you want me to call you Professor when we are in that kind of setting?" She asked after she had swallowed.

Minerva knew asking that of her was going to bring up questions, she just hoped they wouldn't be voiced. "I think i'll find some enjoyment in the term being used. If you however are uncomfortable with it, I'm sure I can come up with something else."

"No it's fine, I just wondered."

Minerva smiled and decided to take control of the conversation. "Did you look through either books?"

"A bit. It was... umm... different."

A smile like Hermione had never seen lit up the black haired witches face. "Indeed, it can be a bit much to take in, but tell me, which different did you find it? Good? Bad?"

Hermione took a sip of what turned out to be pumpkin juice. Stalling while she came up with the answer. She gave Minerva a leveled gaze. "Good, the wizarding catalog showed some interesting toys for this, umm BDSM stuff." She stuttered a bit over the last two words, not sure how to describe it.

"Lifestyle is the word you might be looking for. I learnt of it myself when I was just a couple years older than yourself. A friend introduced me to it, and I found it fit me well. Though i'm what they would call a switch."

Seeing the young woman's quizzical look she decided to explain. "There are generally three types of people. Those who enjoy giving pain, and enjoy being in charge, that's a top, a Dominant, a Dom/Domme, or Master, or Mistress. Those who prefer taking the pain, and can take being told what to do, though you do have your brats, who like to be difficult, but those would be a Sub, Submissive, a pet if you will. And then you have the Switch. They can, as the name entails, switch roles. Tell me Hermione, could you cause someone pain on purpose, for enjoyment, or for punishment?"

The girl was trying to wrap her brain around what was just said. The question had been spoken in a way to cause the brief fluttering in her stomach to return and once again she pushed it away. "I.. that is, yes, I think I could. I like being in charge, but I enjoyed giving it up to you today, it felt natural."

Minerva was pleased. This could turn out to be fun. But they had only discussed the punishment side of things. She would wait and see what the girl marked on her papers or until she made the first move towards a more sexual nature. Right now it was about getting her to stop cutting. "We have a couple hours before curfew, you can stay here and read through the books, or you can go back to your rooms, as long as you promise to come right back as soon as you feel like cutting."

They both had finished their meals and Hermione found for once she didn't want to be alone just yet. "I'd like to stay, please."

"Go a head and grab the books, you can read them in here with me while I mark papers."

Hermione made her way back to the bedroom. This time taking in her surroundings. The room was large, the bed taking up the most space, it looked to be a queen bed, with a deep crimson comforter, almost the color of blood. The rest of the room was done in dark woods, the walls an almost black red. It was beautiful in it's darkness. Grabbing the two books from the bed she made her way back out to the living area. It was split into two different areas. The dining table to one side, then around the fireplace a huge sofa, along with a couple of wingback chairs. The fireplace mantel having photos lined upon it. The walls having shelves upon shelves filled with books. She itched to go to them to read their titles, but figured the two she held would do for now. She sat her new studying materials for the night on the coffee table, going to sit in front of the couch she paused. "Can I grab my bag so I can take notes if need be?"

Minerva was sitting on the couch, her knees tucked up under her leaning on the arm looking over papers. "Hmm.. yes of course."

The young witch quickly made her way out and back sitting on the floor just off to the side of where the older witch was. The older woman smiling at the unknowing submissive gesture.

They both spent the next two hours mostly in silence, both working. Though when the younger of the two had a question the older one would gladly sit aside her work to help.

When Hermione got back to her rooms she changed for bed before laying down. Sleep however did not come, no she kept replaying the last two hours in her mind. The first checklist was almost like a personality test. To help her see if she was a sadist or masochist, a sadomasochist, top or bottom, or switch. Once finished she asked Minerva if she'd like to see it. And the older witch gladly scooped it up. She had ended up being in the area of a switch, with a bit of sadomasochism. Minerva had explained to her that though the results are usually right on, that one doesn't really know until in the actual situation. The older witch also informed her of her own results, which were similar to Hermiones.

The second checklist though is what really had Hermione up. It was a list of bondage and sexual toys and tools. She had used the catalog to find out what every single one of the items meant. She hadn't realized there were so many. Of course she had heard of a witches vibrator, but the other stuff, a spreader bar, whips, chains, rope, these were things that she hadn't thought of incorporating into a sexual situation. She had enjoyed the idea of many of the devices and gladly wrote down the ones she was open to using. It would have been easier to write down those that she didn't want too. She had actually only got through about half of the list. The things you could use to tie a person up with was fascinating. Though she wasn't sure if this thing with Minerva or should she think 'Professor', would turn sexual. She knew she could get sexually excited by pain. It was part of why cutting was so appealing. Though that hadn't happened today.

While Hermione thought these things over Ginny would pop into her mind, and she'd simply push the her away. She hated when the young woman slipped into her mind. This was about her and Minerva, and it was a way to feel something other than numb. Finally sleep took her away.

Meanwhile Minerva was in her own bed. Think about the way her body had enjoyed looking upon Hermione charmed to her bed. Next time she'd take her time and enjoy tying the girl up. She'd never done this with a 'student' before... she hadn't taught most of England as some thought. But it had been a good ten years since she had had a partner. She knew Hermione was hurting, and she thought she could help the young woman get through it and out the other side. She also knew she shouldn't, but she did want to bed the young witch. Who wouldn't, and she was more than of age. She decided then that if given the chance, she would. But no feelings would be attached, Minerva didn't do that. It was about a release, if feelings got involved it would ruin things, she'd have to make sure the girl knew that up front. Decided in her thoughts, she rolled over and went to sleep. Dreams filled with all sorts of kinky things. Yes the honorable Professor Mcgonagall was a twisted witch, and she enjoyed it.

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you will understand_

A/N So what would you all like to see happen? Yes, there might be some Out of Characterness. But Minerva really doesn't have much of a character to go on... so my imagination is running wild with her.

The next chapter will be up at some point. I need some inspiration for it. As I said before I don't know where this is going. I'd like it to be dark... i like dark and twisted.


	2. Chapter 2

All mistakes are my own. Please point out any that you see so that I can correct them.

I'd like to thank you for all the wonderful reviews. It inspires me to write more.

The next day Minerva gave Hermione a note near the end of class, asking her to come to her chambers after dinner, if she had her homework done, and to be sure she ate a good meal, or else. Hermione couldn't stop the butterflies from forming as she read the 'or else'. She hurriedly finished up her homework and went down to dinner early. She slowly ate, trying to eat as much as Minerva had put on her plate the previous day, but she was jittery. And hearing _her_ laugh from the middle of the table made Hermione's stomach want to empty. Finally after Minerva left the Great Hall, Hermione made her way up to the witches rooms.

When Minerva told her to "Enter" with a strong voice she wasn't expecting what she saw. Minerva looked... sexy. She had on a pair of tight black pants, her long legs extended thanks to the black high heels, and a white fitted dress shirt, that had the top three buttons undone, showing a good deal of cleavage. The woman was well toned, her hips giving a slight curve. Her black hair falling down around her shoulders in those long loose rings, from the strict tight bun being let free. No longer did she have her glasses on, and the dark eyeliner and makeup making the emerald eyes stand out. She looked younger without the glasses, her alabaster skin flawless. In muggle years Hermione would say she was perhaps in her late 30's, age had barely touched her, just the smallest hint around her eyes. Minerva cocked her head to the side, smiling at the look she was getting from Hermione.

"Why don't we sit by the fire for a moment while we talk?" The couch was gone, and the two winged chairs were semi facing each other and the fire. Hermione took the one opposite Minerva, still in shocked silence.

"I know you do not wish to talk about it, but I need to know what has made you become so... angry, it is the only way to safely continue this. If you would please trust me once again and tell me..." She left her sentence to trail off, hoping the young woman would open up just a bit.

Hermione went instantly pale. She didn't want to talk about that, she didn't want to even think about it, but she wanted this to continue. She decided to start at the beginning. "I obliviated my parents right after 6th year ended, sending them to Australia. I went to the burrow and went to..."

Through gritted teeth she spit out "Ginny's room."

She continued the story as her mind went back to that night. _Ginny had come in the room seeing Hermione crying and came over to hold her. Once the crying had started to ease Ginny had lifted Hermiones face, wiping away the tears, and then she saw her eyes look to her lips, her own moistening with a quick swipe of tongue, and then they had both leaned in. It had been the best kiss she had ever experienced. Before long Ginny showing her how enjoyable sex could be. They had spent many nights in the throes of passion, words of love quietly spoken in a darkened bedroom. That was before she had left with Harry and Ron..._

Coming back to the present she looked at Minerva, who had a sparkle to her eyes. Minerva had thought it was Ronald who held her heart, and what had sparked the change in Hermione, but she had been mistaken. Hermione was into women, this could work out nicely. She nodded her head for the girl to continue.

Swallowing the lump in her throat and allowing a few tears to escape down her cheek, she spoke quietly. "When we came back to the castle Ginny... she ran to Harry. And... I was devastated. Every night, every moment when I thought I couldn't continue our journey I had thought of being back with her, and in her safe arms. I didn't even have enough time to deal with how I felt, as we had to find the Ravenclaw horcrux. When it was all over she came to me, I was sad, and angry. I asked her what the hell was going on. She told me that she never loved me, that I was just a warm body while she couldn't have Harry. It was like a slap in the face and a punch in the gut all at the same time."

Minerva handed her a kleenex, her hand moving to Hermione's knee. "Why did you ask to come back and finish your NEWT year when you knew she was going to be coming back as well?"

"I know one day soon i'll need a job. And I wasn't ready to be out in the real world. I didn't honestly think i'd see her as much as I do. I hadn't been thinking when I made the decision to come back."

Minerva nodded. "Does Harry know what was going on between you two?"

"No, and he never will. He's been through so much, I can't do that to him. He'd feel as though he was betraying me, he'd leave her."

Minerva sat back in the chair, thinking on all that she had been told. The girl had been broken, but she didn't take away the one thing, she could of, from the person who was responsible. She still had questions regarding the cutting, but realized tonight was not the night for it. Deciding to change subjects she asked the question she'd had since Hermione walked into the room and took in her outfit. "Do you find me attractive Miss Granger?"

Hermione snapped out of her past memories and looked Minerva over again. 'I... umm... that is to say... uh, who wouldn't? You look bloody gorgeous."

Minerva smiled at that. Yes she usually covered up as much as possible, but when she wanted something, or rather someone she knew how to make herself desirable. "Ok, then I have a proposal for you. As i'm sure you have gleaned from some of your reading, this can be a sexual form of release as well. Would you be opposed to the idea of you and I?"

Hermione didn't answer right away. Her tell of her thinking on something coming through, with her bottom lip being chewed upon by her upper teeth. Minerva decided to elaborate a bit. "I am not looking for a relationship, I do not do feelings, I am only suggesting with the pain, that if we both agree and want, we can take it a step further. A bit like friends with benefits."

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

The young witch couldn't but smirk at that last comment, she also couldn't help but think of Ginny, and her stomach hurt, but she thought over the words, no feelings. And some of those toys and positions looked like fun. Then a flash of Ginny and Harry in a passionate embrace came across her mind, she blinked and shook her head, angrily biting out with a manic laugh.."Yes, as long as there is no... relationship, I think I may like that."

"Very good. Now before we begin anything, you need to finish your reading, and the questionnaires." With a wave of her wand the couch and coffee table reappeared and both her and Hermiones chairs were pushed back to the edge of the area. Another wave and both of Hermiones materials floated out to the coffee table. They both settled back into the positions they were in the previous evening. The young witch taking up the toys and tools checklist.

After a little while Minerva looked down upon the young woman working. She still had her uniform on. And though she was still underweight, she was very attractive. Minerva wish she could take her to bed. But she needed to know what she could and couldn't do with the witch. It was imperative that the rules and agreements be in place. And with how quickly the girl worked it wouldn't be much longer.

Hermione finally made it to the end of the book and to the last questionnaire. She had learnt a lot tonight. The book explaining safe words that were to be used when something got to be too much and you wanted things to slow down, or to stop. She had a much better grasp on the difference between a Top and bottom. And what was expected of both roles. Communication was key.

Now she was answering questions about activities and situations. As with the other two lists it too came with a charm so she could duplicate the page's. On one side was a list, beside the list was two large columns, one labeled 'To/For Self', the other 'To/For Others'. Inside each of those were two more columns, one labeled 'Done', with a 'Yes' and 'No', the other 'Rate'. The ratings were an in depth deal. Starting with Essential, to Curious, to Hard and Soft Limit. The soft limit meaning she might at some point try it, the hard limit meaning it wouldn't happen. It also had a 1-5 rating between those. 1, meaning you hate it, but were willing to do it with your partner, 2, you dislike it, but again were willing to do it with your partner, 3, you don't mind either or way, 4, you like it, and 5, where you love it.

Hermione really hadn't done much, but found herself wanting to try most of it. Both wanting to do it to someone else, or having it done to her. The anal fisting was her first hard no. The second squeaked her out, it listed things involving stuff that were only meant for the toilet. Animal play was also out. She desperately hoped Minerva wasn't into those kinds of play. She didn't like the thought of letting someone, just anyone else using her as they wanted. Her other hard no involved types of humiliation. She knew she couldn't be called ugly and fat and like it in any way. And she was unsure if she could do that to another person. Was it wrong that she thought she could enjoy whipping someone, but not calling them certain names?

She had enjoyed the idea of a riding crop being used on her, and she couldn't help but want to feel the sting of a whip. She wondered if Minerva could teach her to use a whip, it was probably a practice that took years of experience. She wasn't sure if she'd like nipple clamps, but she was open to a lot of things. She always did enjoy learning, and this was sure to be fun. And painful.

She was about three quarters done with it when Minerva alerted her to the time. It was past curfew. She grimaced. The halls were being patrolled, and if she dared go out without the map she'd end up in detention with someone.

Minerva though had planned on this. She smiled. "We could create a door between my room and yours, if you don't object?"

"You can do that? I didn't see anything on that in Hogwarts a History. That is, yes i'm ok with that. But what will others say when they see the door?"

"This old castle still has some secrets. Thanks to blood, only you and I will see it. Come into my room with me. That'll be the best place for the door."

Minerva stopped and grabbed something out of the top drawer of her dresser, taking Hermione to an empty spot on the wall. "It's very simple, I will speak the incantation, then we both have to press our bloody palms to the wall." She said showing Hermione the sharp knife in her hand.

"I know, this seems counter-productive, but it's the only way for the door to be in your room and for you to only see it." With that she started speaking in Latin. The wall glowing a dark purple. Then Minerva sliced her palm open, Hermione seeing the dark red streaming from pale skin. The elder quietly muttered a cleaning spell before handing the knife to the younger witch. She looked at Minerva as if for permission, the older woman nodding her head, Hermione smiled, then sliced her palm open. She took a deep breath enjoying the feeling and seeing the blood. Minerva made cleared her throat getting Hermione's attention. Then they both put their palms to the wall, both feeling a deep thrum run through them, and then the wall flashed a brilliant white, and a door appeared before them. When they took their hands away, both palms were healed.

Hermione reached for the handle, and sure enough it opened into her own room. She looked at Minerva to say goodnight, but the older witch caught her unguarded. She pushed the younger witch into the wall, one leg between hers, the other on the outside, her hips keeping the woman pinned, Hermione's hands held tightly above her head. Minerva brushed her nose along Hermione's cheek, breathing in her ear. "I have been waiting all day for my chance to tell you goodnight. Tell me Hermione, do you want me to kiss you?" She asked as she pressed her leg into the apex of Hermione's thighs. Taking the youngers breath away. She drew her tongue along the young witches neck. Then drew her head back to look into the brown eyes.

Hermione smiled. Innocently saying, "Yes Professor, please."

Mmmm... Minerva purred at the use of Professor, yes that was a fun decision. And she leaned down, taking Hermione's lips in a crushing kiss, she gave her hips a roll, eliciting a moan from the girl. Her tongue begging for entrance, which Hermione gladly gave. Lips, teeth and tongues, pushing and clashing. Dragging her nails down the young witches arms, she pulled back from the kiss, and backed up a couple of feet, she smiled. She had thoroughly kissed the witch and she had responded wonderfully. "You should go to your own rooms now. Since tomorrow is Saturday you can come here through this door after lunch, and perhaps we will be able to continue this."

Hermione did as told, smiling as she dressed for bed. The evening had been a pleasant one and she was actually looking forward to when the fun would start. Though from her reading she knew they still had some things to talk about. She wondered if Minerva would let her top her. She hoped so. And she couldn't wait for her own next session.

Minerva was afire when she crawled into bed. Gods it was hard letting the young witch go. And staying in her own bed when she knew Hermione was but a few feet away. She looked at her palm, still surprised the Castle had decided to use it's own magic to heal both of them. It was unheard of. She was sure there was something to it, but figured like most things, only time would show her.

A/N Ok that's it for this chapter.

I have two questions for those of you who will review.

1. Where would you like to see this go?

2. What are some annoying traits this Minerva might have?

Thanks for reading! And for the support on this kind of fic.

Also... i'm looking for a beta. If you're interested please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you look at my user pic, that's how I see Minerva.**

**There will be sex in the following chapter. You've been warned. **

**Thank you to all who have reviewed. It inspires me to write more. **

**And a special thanks to my Beta Nancy. She has been lots of help. **

**One last thanks to Kim... I'd never of started this story if it wasn't for you. **

**Chapter 3**

Minerva woke with a smile on her face. She quickly readied for the day, before going down to supervise breakfast. She was eating her eggs when Hermione made her way into the hall, entering behind Ginny and a couple of her friends. She frowned when she saw how miserable the girl looked. She took a seat at the end of the table, everyone giving her a wide berth of emptiness. Minerva kept observing the young unhappy witch. Watching her only eat a couple bites of toast before quickly leaving. The older witch was a bit worried, but couldn't go check on her. She had to stay till breakfast was over, and then she had a meeting with the Governor's. They still hadn't placed a Head. Which was understanding since last time Snape was placed, because they had been overthrown with death eaters among them. It was infuriating though, her and Fillius were splitting all the Heads duties and it could be taxing at times. No, the girl would have to wait till after lunch.

Hermione was back in her rooms trying to finish up the few essays she had left to complete before Monday. But her mind kept repeating what she had heard on her way to breakfast. _I think Harry will propose to me over the winter Holidays. It will be sooo romantic. _Hermione hadn't meant to end up behind Ginny. And had tried not to watch the sway of her hips, had tried not to over hear what the redhead had said. But she had, and she tried to shove it all away, making herself numb.

She ended up working through lunch, not even noticing the time. It wasn't till Minerva was standing in front of her arms crossed, in her Professor robes and hat, with a look of anger on her face, that she realized her mistake. "Why were you not at lunch?"

Hermione was on edge as it was, and hearing the anger in Minerva's voice only made her anger boil up. "I was working and lost track of time. It's not as if I did it on purpose."

Minerva took a breath, calming herself down. "You had two bites of toast at breakfast, and no lunch. You have to eat. We can't go into this arrangement, unless I know you will be healthy enough to handle it."

Hearing the concern in the older witches voice made Hermione pause. And once she thought about it she understood where Minerva was coming from. It wouldn't be safe if she wasn't healthy. "I understand, and I will try harder to eat more. I just have no appetite, and it's as if i'm shoving eye of newt down my throat."

"I have something in my rooms that can help with that. Do you want to come through with me, or do you have too much work to do today?"

Hermione pushed her stuff back standing up. "Nope, it wont take me long to finish and I'd like a break from it for a while."

She followed Minerva out of her own rooms, and into that of the older witches. Minerva went into what Hermione now understood to be her bathroom, coming quickly out with a potion bottle. "Here this will help you eat a bit more. Usually you only need one to get your body back into the habit of eating. And i'll order up some food for you."

"Smitty."

A small house elf appeared. "Professor called for Smitty?"

"Yes. Could you please bring us some tea and snacks for the afternoon?" The small elf nodded and popped out.

Hermione couldn't help but be a bit impressed with Minerva asking the house elf instead of demanding it like most witches and wizards did. She smiled when the elf reappeared with a plethora of fruits, breads, and dipping sauces, along with a tea service. Hermione downed the potion, which for a change didn't taste horrid. It was only a matter of seconds before the food looked and smelled pleasing. She grabbed a plate, filling it up with various items, sitting down on the couch digging in.

Minerva went back into her bedroom, changing into the clothes she tended to wear around her rooms. Black pants, white button down shirt, both form fitting. She took her hair out of her bun and gave it a good shake. Next the glasses came off, and a bit of makeup went on. Feeling more like herself she grabbed Hermione's things and went back out to join the young woman.

She was happy the potion was doing it's job, but something had upset the girl before breakfast. "I know something happened this morning, would you mind telling me about it?"

The young witch wished the older one would stop with the questions regarding Ginny. She prefered not thinking about them. "I really don't like talking about Ginny. It makes me sad, and I hate feeling sad, so i turn everything off. And end up numb from it."

"I understand that, but I need to know where you are with things, and talking about it will help you. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but it will."

"Ok... I heard her telling her friends that she expects Harry to propose to her over the Christmas Holidays."

"Do you think Harry would actually propose so soon?"

"Umm... I didn't really think about it. But no, I guess not, he wouldn't do that till she was at least finished with school." She smiled a bit. Ginny wouldn't be getting her way.

Hermione finished up what was on her plate and sat it on the table. It disappeared a moment later.

Minerva decided to let things go for now. "I have a few papers to grade, why don't you finish up what you have left then we will go over the contract?"

Hermione moved to once again sit on the floor beside Minervas feet.

After the better part of two hours Hermione finished. Standing up she stretched and sat down beside Minerva on the couch, sitting her finished papers between them. Minerva smiled, sitting her book aside, and waved her wand, papers coming to her outstretched hand from her bedroom. "Now we shall talk things out a bit. First I need to know if you'd like the opportunity to top me?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I do believe I would like to try."

"Very good. Then here" handing her a set of papers "you will need to look over these and try to remember them, you may make a copy to keep with your things, so you have them for reference."

Taking the offered papers, she quickly made a copy, sitting back into the couch to read them over carefully. She was pleased to see they had similar tastes. Though Minerva had done a great deal more than her. They also seemed to dislike the same things. Which Hermione was rather grateful for. It took them a good forty-five minutes to go over each others papers.

"First thing we need to do is establish some safe words, I personally like using Albus as a soft no, and your full name, as a hard no. But if you'd like your own, that is understandable."

Hermione really thought about it. "Albus? Really?"

"Yes hearing that while i'm in the midst of a session brings me to earth rather quickly."

"Ok, they both work for me than. And i'm sure it'll have the same effect on me."

"Good, next is a contract of sorts, we'll fill in our safe words. What we expect of each other, like how you will be eating correctly, or suffer the consequences. I will also be putting in no cutting. I've had time to think about this, and I will be exploring options to actually punish you with, since it seem like you will get off on the pain. I know right now you may not know of anything you want of me, but we can explore it, and add to it at a later date. For now it's about having some fun, making sure the other is safe, honesty and communication. Does that sound acceptable to you?"

"As long as we can revisit and revise it as needed."

Minerva nodded and handed Hermione her contract to fill out for her, as she filled out her own. Once done, they gave it to the other, reading and signing.

"Now we just need to talk a bit about how often we see each other and session. I have to do rounds every sixth Saturday, and every Tuesday night. I also usually have meetings every weekend, either on Saturday or Sunday mornings. I know you spend a lot of your time alone in your rooms. If you'd like on nights I don't have detention or rounds, you may come to my rooms, so you are not alone. We can do work if we have it, play chess, chat, session, or find other fun activities to do. But you do not have too, unless I request you to be here. I'm thinking one session per week, if we are busy, every two weeks."

Hermione was a bit surprised. Yes she had spent the last two evenings here, but she figured that was because she wasn't allowed to take the books, or her notes from the rooms. "Thank you, I like being here, it's better than being in my rooms alone. How will I know if you have detention?"

"I'll place a charm upon the door, so that the knob will glow red if I have detention. Do you have any other questions for me?"

The young witch shook her head. Minerva gave her a predatory smile standing up, she moved in front of the girl, before straddling her lap. "Now that that's all over, we can start enjoying ourselves a bit." Then she leaned down quickly capturing Hermione's lips between her own. Her hand already working on pulling up the shirt that covered the brunette. Their lips only parting for a moment while the shirt came off. Minerva pinched a dark blue lace covered nipple, the moan from Hermione making her smile into the kiss. Giving it a twist, Hermione bucked up into her. She pulled back from the kiss, only to lean forward again to place little kisses and bites along Hermione's neck. Dragging her tongue down the witches middle, between her breasts to her bellybutton, swirling her tongue around it. While her fingers worked to undo the button the brunettes pants. Once it released she lowered her body more, taking the pants with her. Her fingers dragging down the naked skin being exposed.

Pants off, she stood up extending her hand to Hermione. Once she took it, Minerva pulled her up and into her. Hermione's hands going to Minerva's waist, while hers went to the shapely young ass. Giving the right one a small slap, she released her, grabbing her hand and taking her to the bedroom. She snapped her fingers, all the candles in her room coming to life. Hermione gave her a questioned look. "A little something I learned a long time ago."

She pushed the young witch to sit on the bed. Then she slowly began unbuttoning her shirt. Starting with the top ones. Hermione watched, her eyes growing dark with desire as each button was undone. Finally after the last one Minerva let the shirt fall to the floor. She just as slowly undid the button on her pants before stepping out of them. Hermione sat there, she couldn't believe the body this woman had been hiding. She had a toned stomach, toned arms, there wasn't a bit of flab on her whole body. And her legs, they went on forever. She looked at Minerva for permission to move, and once a nod was given, Hermione was on her feet before the ebony haired goddess. Her hand going to Minerva's neck to bring her lips down to touch her own. This time she was in control of the kiss, and she took her time exploring all of Minerva's mouth. Her hands moving to reach behind the older woman to undo the beige colored bra. Hermione kept kissing as she removed the bra, finally breaking away just as the bra hit the floor.

She looked into Minerva's eyes as she hooked her fingers around the older witches panties, pulling them down. When she stood up she undid her own bra, then lowered her own panties. Eyes never leaving Minerva's. Then she stepped back. Both of them taking in the other fully naked. Eyes roaming over coral and rose colored nipples, long legs, toned stomachs. One with crazy brown curls, the other with black smooth curls.

Minerva stalked towards Hermione, backing her up till her knees hit the bed and she went down. "Up to the middle of the bed. Now." Hermione quickly pulled herself back, even as Minerva followed her every move, close but not touching. Hermione was so wet she could feel the evidence on her upper thighs. Minerva settled her hips down onto the girls. Their nipples almost but not quite touching. One leg in the middle of Hermione's, the other on the outside, she knew the evidence of her arousal was now coating the young woman's thigh and it took everything in her to not just hump herself to completion. First she had to take care of Hermione, then she'd worry about herself.

Minerva bit down on her neck, soothing it with her tongue, before attaching her lips and sucking. Her fingers ghosting over Hermione. Barely touching her. Hermione would try to push herself up into the touch, only to have Minerva's hips push her back into the bed. She whimpered. Minerva moved her mouth close to Hermione's ear, whispering breathlessly "Don't worry dear girl. I will thouroughly fuck you when you are ready." This time the young woman practically purred. Deciding to give in, she allowed her hand to cup a full breast, massaging it, before taking the nipple and pinching. She lowered herself so she could take the other breast between her lips. Sucking and nibbling, before looking into Hermione's eyes, and biting down.

Hermione bucked up into Minerva and the older witch could no longer hold back. Her right hand snaking between their bodies, fully cupping the young witches womanhood. And she found out just how ready Hermione was. The girl was positively soaked. She surged up taking the girls lips with her own. Kissing her deeply and hard, breaking a part only when breathing became a necessity. She slipped one finger between the wet folds to circle around the little hard nub. Looking into Hermione's eyes. Seeing how her actions were affecting the young woman. Finally she applied a small bit of pressure to the nub. Hermione closing her eyes and slightly moving her hips. Looking for more friction. Minerva allowed another finger to join in, moving them down to gather up some of the moisture, she brought them back to where they were wanted. Making small circles on the little bulge. Hermione spread her legs wider, wanting Minerva in her.

Minerva used her free hand to grab a handful of hair to get the witches attention. "Open your eyes, I want you looking at me when I start fucking you."

Hermione's eyes flashing open. She looked into the dark emerald eyes, eyes that held a question. The fingers poised outside her entrance. Understanding, she nodded her head. And she felt one finger slowly start to enter her, then another joining. Pushing slowly in, before slowly being pulled out, slowly going in, angling, searching, then finally, yes the spot found. Then once again being withdrawn. Hermione's bottom lip trapped between her teeth. Her nipple once again being tweaked. Then nails raking down her stomach, before the hand took her other nipple between it's fingers.

"Tell me what you want."

Hermione was having a hell of a time concentrating. But was able to get three words out. "More. Harder. Please."

Aiming to please, Minerva added a third finger, then she braced her other arm on the girls shoulder before slamming her fingers into her, her thumb brushing the girls clit. Hermione smiled and Minerva started fucking the girl. Hard and fast. Each time the young witches body moved to meet her fingers. The sound of wet flesh hitting filling the room.

Hermione's head moving side to side, her body rolling with pleasure. It had been so very long, and she was so very close. "Fuck... fee... feels soo... good... Please don't... don't stop. So.. fucking...close."

Hearing that language fall from those lips made Minerva's legs clench. And she upped her speed, leaning down she took a nipple between her teeth, licking it and sucking on it, waiting, waiting for Hermione to give it up to her. But something was holding the girl back. Finally Minerva pulled her head back up, looking into the brown eyes. "Come now my pet." And she felt Hermione spiral over the edge. Her legs closing on Minerva's hand, trapping it, her fingers being clenched and pulled as far in as they could.

Minerva allowed Hermione to ride out her orgasm. Once her fingers were released she slowly pulled them out, feeling a few aftershocks rock the girl. She kept looking into the young woman's eyes as she slowly licked and cleaned each finger. "Delicious." Leaning down she gently kissed Hermione. Before she knew what was happening she was on her back with Hermione over top of her.

The young witch didn't waste any time returning the favor in full. They both took several turns, bringing each other off many times. Finally they both fell to the bed in a heap. Both breathing heavily, and both with huge smiles.

Once her breathing was a bit under control Minerva propped her head up with her hand, looking down on the beautiful witch. Her hair a crazy sexy mess. She leaned down to gently kiss her lips. "That was wonderful. Thank you.

Hermione was a bit taken back by that. "Umm... you're welcome?"

"When you haven't been with anyone for years you'll understand. Take it as a compliment." With that she jumped out of bed. "I'm going to jump in the shower, you can use mine if you want, when i'm done, or use your own. I'm going to order us up some dinner after I finish." And she disappeared into her bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar.

The brunette decided to use her own to speed things up a bit. Her body was still thrumming. She couldn't help the thought that her and Ginny had never had sex like that. She stopped in her tracks, then shook her head clearing the thoughts and went to shower.

They had both finished dinner. Hermione was in sweats and a tank top. Minerva was only dressed in her plush bath robe. Both still had smiles on their faces. They were basking in the afterglow of sex.

Minerva looked at Hermione and smiled, the girl knew what she was doing in the bedroom. "If you have time tomorrow, there are a couple things i'd like to show to you. You can come by after breakfast or lunch, whichever works for you."

"I'll finish up my essays, then come over, if that's ok?"

"That's fine."

Both witches happily made there way to their own rooms. Slipping inside soft cozy beds, before being taken away by sleep.

A/N Hope you all enjoyed! It'll be a little while before the next chapter is up. But I will do my best to get it finished soon.

Reviews are always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

I do want to update you all on a change I made in the last chapter...

"_First thing we need to do is establish some safe words, I personally like using Albus as a soft no, and your full name, as a hard no. But if you'd like your own, that is understandable."_

_Hermione thought about it. "Albus? Really?" _

"_Yes hearing that while i'm in the midst of a session brings me to earth rather quickly."_

"_Ok, they both work for me than. And i'm sure it'll have the same effect on me."_

Sorry I really didn't like my original safewords. These however will do wonderfully.

Also sorry it's been so long. I had some brilliant ideas, and needed to rework everything. Hopefully the next chapter will be able to go up in a week. Thank you to those who reviewed. Please let me know if you liked the chapter, and what you'd like to see, or where you think things are going. A big thank you to my Betta Nancy, I owe you big time!

Thanks for reading!

Hermione entered into Minerva's living quarters a little after ten in the morning. The handle hadn't been red, so she figured it was safe to go in. Minerva was sitting in her usual spot on the couch grading papers.

"Good morning, Minerva." Hermione was feeling a bit shy. They had just had mad sex only last night. Would things be weird now?

Minerva looked up and smiled at the young witch. "Morning. Why don't you come over and sit, I have something for you." She put her papers on the stand, picking up a rather large rather worn leather backed book.

Hermione was glad things were normal, she caught sight of the book and she happily sat down beside the older witch.

"I have another book I want to share with you, actually I have quite a few, but this one is rather special. However, the book must first approve of you." Minerva moved the very large book between them. Flipping it open, she grabbed Hermione's hand and placed it on the inside cover. Quickly the book started humming, and then words began to appear.

"Very good, I thought it might like you. You see it is about a certain kinds of magic... Sexual and Blood Magic. Everything from Charms, to Potions, and especially Transfigurations. But it is rather advanced, now I know you can most likely handle it, but I would like to help you explore it, that is if you would like too? I came across it whilst cleaning out my... closet, last night, and I know how much you enjoy learning. So, tell me Miss Granger, would you like to learn about the lost art of Sexual and Blood Magic?"

Hermione wasn't sure what to think. Blood and sex, that sounded a little wrong, even to her.

Minerva seeing the odd look on Hermione's face realized how it sounded. "The blood and sex don't go together, rather they are both different ways in which to use magic."

Understanding, Hermione couldn't help but be in awe, she was being given a chance to learn of a lost art, this was something she had hoped to find one night when going through the library. Though she hadn't thought of Sexual and Blood Magic, she had hoped to come across an old book with hidden teachings. She never said it, but she had been a bit jealous when Harry had found the Half Blood Prince's book. Smiling she went into student mode, flipping through the book, taking in the old smell, it was a beautiful book. It looked as though it was handwritten. "Yes... yes I think I would very much like too." She looked into Minerva's eyes, "Thank you. Was this all written out by hand?"

"Indeed it was, several centuries ago by a group of Witches and Wizards who were top in their fields. But before we get too into the questions I need to know if you are finished with all your classwork for tomorrow?"

"Actually after completing the essay for tomorrow, I'm now finished with all my classwork for the next two weeks... You know me, I like to stay ahead."

"Good, I need to finish some grading, but you can look through the book if you want, write down what you would like to try, or what you would like to discuss. And once I am finished I have something I want to show you. I'd also like to ask you if you've thought about topping me. I know I haven't had a proper session with you yet, but I'd like you to begin thinking about what you'd like to do and to start planning it. I am going to have someone meet with us, and then with you. She will be there for the first time you do top me, and then others if you'd like.

"I have been thinking about it, though not with great detail."

"That is fine, whenever you are ready, I was just a bit curious. You can go a head and dig into the book now, I see you are itching to get to it."

Hermione was indeed itching to get to it. A book of Magic, one that few get to explore, she was in her glory.

Minerva took about an hour to finish up her grading. It was one of the few things she found annoying with teaching. But it was one of the few ways in which to make sure the students were doing their reading, and understanding it.

"Are you ready for a short break from that book?"

Hermione wasn't sure if she was ready to stop just yet, but decided to go for it. "Sure."

"Come. I have something to show you... but please don't be scared by all of it." Minerva walked into her bedroom, stopping by her closet, she opened both doors, then gave her hand a small push, and the closet slipped inside the wall, she looked back to the young witch before she hesitantly stepped aside.

Hermione wasn't sure what she was expecting, but this was not it. Her mouth dropped, it wasn't a closet, it was a huge freaking room and it was packed full of BDSM toys. It looked like a dungeon. There were candelabras everywhere. And old cages hung from the ceiling, with old rusty chains and cuffs. Minerva seeing Hermione looking at the decor of the room, and turning ashen, couldn't help but let out a light chuckle. "Relax Miss Granger, they are merely for appearance. If you will come in, once you get to the back you can see the devices I tend to use."

She walked in to see that it was all very organized. Everything was either hanging from hooks, or on various shelves. First was all the bondage equipment. There were wrist, ankle, arms and leg restraints, hoods, muzzles, spreader bars, blindfolds, gags, arm binders, and what looked like suspension equipment. All of them came in several different types of material, rope, velvet, lace, leather, nylon, chain, latex, even fur covered. The sex toys were numerous, she had everything from strap-ons with several different sized dildos, to beads and balls that too came in many sizes. Then finally she took in the many different kinds of pain implements. Whips, canes, crops, floggers, paddles, leather straps, nipple clamps, suction kits. The sizes and designs diverse. It was what she imagined a BDSM store might look like.

As she walked further into the room Hermione paused coming across the many costumes the Professor had and she found herself feeling girlie all of a sudden, wanting to try on the different shoes, and form fitting outfits she took note of what was available maids, school girls, nurse, bunny rabbit, pirate, maid, bobby, prisoner and was that a cat outfit? It was set up so with every outfit the accessories were below the outfits in a cubby. The woman had quite a selection, that was for sure. Further in she found the corsets. They were of all different shades and materials, pvc, leather, latex and most had it so your breasts were the collars, there was a huge variety. As she perused she saw one that was black leather with what looked like white gold inlaid with celtic designs, it was beautiful. It had matching cuffs for both hands and feet. One huge section of the wall held the collection of shoes. There were so many that Hermione wondered if Minerva had a bit of a shoe fetish. There were more shoes in here than in a shoe store, each of them very high heeled, she often wondered how people would even begin to walk in them.

Minerva saw her looking questioningly at the shoes, "There is a charm attached to them, it keeps you from falling and breaking an ankle."

"How long has it taken you to acquire all of this?" Hermione asked as she finally made it to the back of the room.

"I only bought a few of the items. Most of what you see, are of my own creation. I figured am I a Transfigurations Mistress or not? Figuring out the latex was a bit of a pain, but after a few tries, I managed."

Going up to the Catherine Wheel, she grabbed a hold of one of the handles and began turning it. "I think I would throw up if put on here and spun."

"I'll be sure not to spin too fast..."

Hermione looked over her shoulder at Minerva. Raising her eyebrow slightly she retorted "Evil." Then turned back around, moving to the next object. She figured it was a spanking bench. It reminded her of the old sawhorse her dad use to have in the shed. But this was rounded at the top and was wider as well. She ran her fingers along the smooth material. Leather, very soft leather.

The next device gave her pause. It looked like a bondage chair, but it had many moving parts. She could see that you could arrange it to lay flat like a table, or standing up almost like a cross, but with your legs spread, and in it's natural position you could sit on it as you would a chair but with your arms out to the sides, and your legs, once again spread. The area your head would go had a hole in it, almost like that of a massage table, so you would be comfortable on your back, as well as on your stomach. It was a lovely piece. All made of dark wood, with deep red padding.

In between each of the larger pieces were different sizes of cages. The back wall had many rings in which to attach different bondage equipment too.

Seeing a whip on the other side of the room Hermione crossed to it, and picked it up. She slowly ran it through her hand. "Can you use this?"

Minerva was enjoying watching the young woman take everything in. It had taken her several years, but she was proud of her room of toys. "Yes, though with the help of some special charms, it goes along with the blood magic. You perform the charm, and it connects to your subconscious, so it will stretch or shrink as needed to hit the exact spot you wish with the amount of pressure you are wanting. It is a very handy charm. I do know of someone who can teach you to wield it on your own. Though, it takes a lot of time, and much, much practice." Minerva stepped back a bit. "I thought it might help you to see what objects you may use during your session with me. My friend has agreed to stop by later to speak with both of us."

"This friend of yours, do I know of them?"

Minerva's face split with a sinister grin. "You do, but I'm going to let it be a surprise, as I think it will be more fun that way."

With a fake pout Hermione muttered "fine."

"Come girl we will see what you have found in that book so far." And with that she gave Hermione a nice smack on her ass, to get her moving out of the play room.

"Alright, why don't we start with what questions you have?"

Hermione grabbed her notebook and quill from the table looking down reading what she had written. "From my understanding if you help me with a few charms, I will be able to become proficient in wandless magic?"

Sitting back in her seat Minerva smiled, "You can. You'll need to do some meditation, but with my help, you will learn how to feel where your magic comes from, and then set it free. You'll learn to control your magic without the need of a wand."

"Like how you snapped your fingers to light the candles."

"Exactly. Of course, you don't want to be doing wandless magic all the time, it will make people suspicious. And this magic, sex and blood magic, it is not something that can get out. If it ever fell into the hands of the wrong people, if Tom had ever had it, he would've easily taken over the world. I have not shared this with you lightly, but as you trust me, I too trust you."

"I can not begin to thank you. This means a great deal to me. I actually have some experience with meditating, so if it is alright with you, I would like to do the charms soon?"

"Sure, try to meditate a few times each day and we can attempt it later this week."

They ended up talking for most of the day. Discussing regular charms, and how they worked within Sexual Magic. Dinner had come and gone, and now they were both waiting for Minerva's friend to arrive.

Minerva decided to try and get Hermione to open up a bit about her fantasies. She poured them both a small glass of wine. She sat down closer to the young woman, using her fingers to raise the brunettes head so she could look into her eyes. Her voice low and husky she started, "Tell me Hermione, when you are alone, and your body is rocking against your fingers, what do you think of?"

Hermione felt her face heat up. Talking about _that _was not something she was use to. But she remembered what she had read in the very first book Minerva had given to her and how important talking about sex, among other things, and what one liked, or did not like, was very crucial to a BDSM relationship. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. "There is a woman, her features are always hazy, but she's there with me, each time. Sometimes it is in the library, sometimes she grabs me from the hallway, others she is just there, with me in my bed, naked. Her long black hair brushes against my breasts, while her fingers bring me closer and closer, she leans down taking a nipple in her mouth, she grazes it with her teeth first, and then she bites down. The feeling shooting straight to my core. My fingers are deep within her, stroking her, just as she is stroking me, both of us taking each other over the edge at the same moment." Opening her eyes, she looks down at her hands, then over at Minerva. "It doesn't usually take me very long... to get there."

"That sounds very delicious. And you haven't a clue as to who the mystery woman is?"

"No. It has been the same person since I was about 14. She often visits my dreams too, but I can never remember who she is."

Minerva nodded and they both sat back drinking their wine in comfortable silence while waiting for Minerva's friend to arrive.

Hermione was so nervous, that when a knock came from the front door, she almost jumped. Minerva couldn't help but smile, she quite liked seeing the girl all worked up.

As the broom instructor walked in Hermione felt her mouth twitch a little. Of all the people she had thought of, she hadn't been expecting another Professor. She stood up to welcome the other witch, "Madam Hooch."

Rolanda had been surprised when Minerva had asked her to help someone with topping her. But she was thrilled when she saw exactly who would be topping Minerva. The brains of the golden trio. This would be fun for her. It had been some time since she and Minerva had played. Though she was not here for the reason of play, but to help Hermione come up with a session.

Minerva cleared her throat, getting the other two witches attention. "I switched nights with Fillius, so I need to go do rounds, will you two be alright here, alone?"

"Come now Min, you know your little Gryffindor will be just fiiiiiiiiiine here with me."

Minerva scowled. "Yes, that's what I was afraid of, Hermione, are you ok with me leaving?"

Hermione looked from one woman to the other, "I.. umm.. Yes, I should think I'll be fine."

"Rolonda behave yourself... to at least some degree. Don't go scaring the girl away."

Once Minerva was gone and both witches were seated on the couch, the short haired witch took in the younger one. "So, you want to top Minerva?"

"I sure want to try."

"And you think you have what it takes to be the Dominant one?"

"Of that I have no doubt, I can take charge, give orders and am great at planning. The only thing that I'm really concerned about is the pain part."

"Well, luckily for you Min is great at taking the pain, she is a bit of a masochist. How are you at giving pain?"

"Aside from being in battle, where I had to... You see I'm not sure how good at it I'll be. But there is this, this, part inside me, where I know I could enjoy it, to a degree."

"Very good. Sounds like you have a bit of a sadistic side, that will help."

"Has she showed you her play room?"

"Yes."

"Good lets go in and see what you can come up with."

Both made their way in. When Rolonda opened the door she let out a long low whistle. "Damn Min has really stocked this thing since the last time I saw it."

They spent the next few hours looking through things, Rolonda helping Hermione to fill some of the holes in her plan, but all in all, the young woman seemed to know what she was going to do. Ro couldn't wait to see her take action with Minerva, the great Professor McGonagall getting it put to her by a student. Rolonda was really going to enjoy this.

Rolanda helped Hermione get the basics of using a flogger, the young witch was having a hard time getting the tails to land just right. Once the blond showed her and explained to her that she needed to let her wrist naturally flow, Hermione quickly caught on. Rolonda wanted her to get an hours practice in each day, since Hermione decided that she wanted to have her session with Minerva Saturday night. Luckily the Room of Requirement was allowing some people back in, and Hermione was one of them. They made plans to meet tomorrow an hour before dinner.

They made their way out to the couch, Rolanda sitting close to Hermione.

"You know Hermione, you are quite beautiful."

Hermione couldn't help the blush that rose over her cheeks.

"Oooh, how cute, you blush."

She went even redder, "Yeah, I need to work on that."

Rolonda scooted closer, her hand coming to brush a stray piece of hair off of Hermiones face "Please don't, it's very becoming on you"

Minerva chose that moment to walk in. She was a bit surprised to see the two sitting so closely, and for Ro to have her hands on _her_ sub. Wait, _her. _No that wasn't right, Hermione was just a friend, and she wasn't hers. Minerva shook herself, clearing her head. "Looks like you two have got to know each other a bit better."

Hermione scooted back from the broom instructor not commenting her face feeling as if it were Gryffindor red.

"Yes we have Min, she is just darling. I'm a bit jealous you found her first."

"I'm sure, now if you two wouldn't mind, I'm beat. It's been a very long day. Hermione, I want you here after dinner tomorrow, come in your school uniform, when you get here you are to kneel before me, not a word is to come from that cute little mouth of yours."

Hermione just nodded, and quickly returned to her rooms.

Rolonda however wasn't easily pushed away. "Come now Min, what's got your knickers in a twist all of a sudden?"

"Peeves. Need I say more?"

"Ah, gotcha, ok I'll let myself out, I'll be seeing you on Saturday. The girl really is amazing at planning.

Hermione was getting ready for bed, and was trying to wrap her mind around the day she had had. Between the book on Sexual and Blood Magic, the play room, and Rolanda. It had been a long day. She was looking forward to topping Minerva. She had a moment when her old rational mind decided to make itself known. _You are a student, planning on tying up your mentor and spanking her, not to mention using a vibrator on her._ What the hell was she doing?

Then she shook her head. She was having fun, that's what she was doing. She had always abided by the rules that the wizarding society had put on her, and where did that leave her, alone. No, she was going to start living, enjoying life, and this was how she was going to do it.


End file.
